


Colors ( stevetony au )

by remusblack



Category: Marvel Comics - Fandom, comics - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remusblack/pseuds/remusblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is really short its just an idea i got from a tumblr post ( ill put the link up if i ever see it again soz )</p><p>what if you see the world in black and white until you meet your soulmate colors finally appear? this is what happened to Steve Rogers one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors ( stevetony au )

All i saw in my life was darkness, its all in black and white with different shades this is just how the world is, until you meet your supposed 'soulmate' you see the colors of the world. I never believed that crap no one was ever able to prove they see those so called color things. Some scientists for a fragment of a second when you are first born you see colors because of the love for your mother or something and it'd be such a shock for our  brains we start crying. That was a nice theory.

 

I folded my laptop carrying it in my hand exiting the coffee shop i was in minutes ago. I am late for college , again. I always get lost in my thoughts my teacher is going to murder me. ( well not really but pretty sure she did it a couple of times mentally ) 

running to class wasn't a good idea, i kept bumping into everyone. 

There was a guy , the new guy.

I felt a rush of diziness cross my head i fell back  to the wall, i was seeing all sorts of stuff. It took me a moment of realization i was seeing  _colors blue, red, and green everything i was seeing everything._ After a few moments i caught my breath that was unbelievably weird ? i was seeing colors ! actual colors. two people were next to me one of them was him the new guy i couldn't stop staring at his face it was beautiful.

"hey Steve you ok ?" my friend  Pepper worryingly said standing right next to me her hand was over my shoulder. 

"yeah i am fine, i think so" She helped me up.

"are you sure the doctors office isn't too far?" said the new guy he looked just as scared  as i was.

"i,,, ye-aah yeahh i think so bye" I panickly ran away , 10 minutes ago i was mumbling endlessly how the colors weren't real now all i see is them. _Nice joke universe very funny._

_*************_

After two hours class was over i couldn't focus i was too caught up with colors. i used the whole dizzy thing as excuse for being late my teacher bought it thankfully. It was so beautiful seeing colors even my thoughts are in color I remember the guys shirt it was blue his jeans were still black though his hai was ruffled a bit curly he had a nice scruff his eyes were brown he was beautiful.

i made my way back home focusing on the colors of cars driving by next to me my favorite was a red mustang.

i opened my apartment's door my roommate wasn't here, i closed the door behind me. I hanged my jacket and bag.

I took a nap on my couch all this was exhausting it felt like a long day.

******

4 hours later i opened my eyes. _the colors were gone_ I can't even remember them its like they were erased from my head I can't remember anything i was panicked i burried my face in my palms but i heard ambulane alarms outside. I got up and looked through the window outside someone was hit by a car. 

*******

i went downstairs i am a journalist this could be a good report for my essay.

i was among the crowd with my camera in my hand, i took a picture of the body ,but  the i realized who it was, it was the new guy. the camera dropped from my hand, this can't be possible what kind of sick fucking joke is this ? 

his name was Tony Stark he was 21 he was the one who let me see the colors of the world, and now he is gone in just a glimpse of an eye.


End file.
